A Sword Changed My Life
by Ahsoka Hamato
Summary: What should have happened in New Girl In Town. A Leo x Kairi fic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My first fanfic please be kind. And without further ado the story...**

Leo's POV

"Fine Raph! The team's yours. I'm out of here!" I stormed off leaving my brothers standing there. A few minutes later I found a nice rooftop and started beating stuff did Raphael think he was?! 'Oh we would have caught Snakeweed if we did it my way.' Ugh. We would have caught Snakeweed if he hadn't argued with me so long. I've got all this pressure as leader to make sure that things go right and my brothers don't get hurt. So maybe now he'll see just how much 'fun' it is to be leader.

"Huh?" I had reached the edge of the rooftop and looked down at the city, looking so peaceful with no idea what me and my brothers protected it from each night.I heard a soft 'wump' behind me. I smiled and turned around. "Foot Clan? You just made my day." I attacked and took them out with ease."That wasn't too hard."I said,then another ninja attacked me and hit me with blinding knocked me down and took off their face mask. It wasn't a regular ninja,but a beautiful kunoichi. Then she pointed her sword at my throat and I swallowed. She smiled at me and said.

"My name's Kairi, see you around." She sheathed her sword and jumped off of me.

"Wait!" I called chasing after her." My name's Leonardo!"

"I know." She said and jumped off a fire escape leaving me standing there.

xxx

Later I walked into the Lair.

"Aww, look Leo's been crying! He missed us!" Michelangelo my youngest brother said while spinning on a chair.

"I was hit with blinding powder Mikey." I replied.

"Sure, ya big softie." Mikey said smiling, as I rolled my eyes.

"Have you figured out where Snakeweed's liar is yet?" I asked, glancing at the map Donnie had laid out in front of him on the table.

"Actually-" Donatelo began, before he was interrupted by Raphael.

"We're kinda on a need to now basis and guess what," He said poking his finger into my plasmon." You don't need to know." I snorted and left the room, slamming the lab door behind me.

xxx

A couple of hours later I was watching Space Heroes(Which in case you didn't know is the greatest Tv show ever.)when Master Splinter walked in and asked me where my brothers were.

**A/N What do you think? Not too bad if I do say so myself. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry I forgot to say this last time, but I don't own teenage mutant ninja turtles.(Unfortunately.) I would also like to thank the people who have reviewed Homeschoolrocksgirl and StarTravler. Thanks for the reviews! **

Leo's POV.

"Where are your brothers Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked me.

"I have no idea, Master Splinter." I answered waving my hand at him as I continued watching Space Heroes. It was all Raph's fault anyway. "Raph thought he could do a better job leading, so I let him"

"That was not your place to decide, my son."

"But when do I get to have any fun?" I asked turning the TV off and turning to face Splinter." Is it too much to ask for a simple thank you?"

"Of course it is!" Shouted Splinter, slamming his cane down." It doesn't matter that the burden of being leader is heavy. It matters that you carry it." He stroked his beard and said. "Go find your brothers. Bring them home." I glanced at the exit, then bowed to Master Splinter and ran out to find my brothers.

xxx

After running for a bit, I stopped and looked at the name of the street I had reached. "Those guys said something about forty second and fifth-."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" I turned around it was the girl from the roof, Karai! I stumbled with my words before I could speak, while she smiled at me.

"Sometimes I'm the only one who will listen." I said feeling a little self-conscious.

"I'll listen." She said smiling slightly. I looked at her hopefully and she seemed to realize what she was doing and scowled." When you beg for mercy!" I grinned and we started battling." Your pretty good I can see how Shredder hasn't wiped you out yet." She said.

"It's not like he hasn't been trying." I said pressing into my attack.

"I know! It's all he ever talks about. Revenge, revenge, vendetta, vendetta." She said rolling her eyes as we paused to catch our breath.

"I take it you don't agree?" I asked her.

"No I'm great with it. Wait not great...good no no. Fine! I'm fine with it!" I stared at her. _I _made her stumble with her words! And she's just okay with it! She's not all after us! She must have seen me smiling, because she attacked me again. We flipped up on a fire escape to continue fighting. I grinned at her.

"I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be."

"Oh yeah!" She said angrily. "What part of swinging a sword at your head do you not understand." I ducked. She was making me nervous but I continued.

"Up on the roof. You could have finished me, but you didn't."

"Because you're the only thing in this city that doesn't bore me. Besides I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be."

"What!" I gasped as she pinned me with a sword against my throat.

"Don't tell me it gets old doing the goody three toes thing. Why don't you cut loose, have some fun, live your own life." I pushed her off and spun around. "Guess I hit a nerve."

"B-because...I beat you!" I said stammering a bit. She smirked at me.

"You see that high rise there." She said pointing with her sword. I glanced over.

"Yeah." I said curiously.

"Meet me there at midnight. I want to show you something." She sheathed her sword and leaped off leaving me standing there again.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I wandered around the city for a while after that and ended up at April's house she was a girl so maybe she would understand. I knocked on the window.

"April you awake?" I called nervously. She stumbled to the window looking like I dragged her out of bed, which I probably had.

"What is it Leo." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Well I met this girl..." I started and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me everything!" She demanded looking wide awake. So I told her all about Karai and she seemed to take it well even the Foot clan part.

"Please don't tell anyone April," I asked. "I don't want them to find out."

"Okay," She sighed. "but if she hurts you I'm going to have to tell them." I pulled out my t-phone to check the time and it read 11:56. I scrambled to get up.

"Sorry April I have to go," I said swinging myself onto the roof. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" She called as I ran toward the Birly building.

A/N Sorry I've been busy with the holidays and I almost forgot about this part. I'll try to get the next part up soon.


End file.
